PDEs typically include a mechanism to prevent pressure pulses produced by detonations from flowing upstream. Valves having moving portions such as poppet valves, rotary valves, and OD sleeves may be used in PDEs to control gas flow during operation. However, the moving parts in these valves tend to wear down, limit the frequency of detonations, and reduce the efficiency of the PDE.